Another Sonamy story
by fan82
Summary: When Sonic goes out on a date with Amy Rose there can be big trouble with Eggman.


**Another Sonamy story pt.1**

**Sonic's POV**

"See you at 10 Ames." I yelled out to Amy as she walked up to her house waving goodbye and blowing me a kiss. I never admitted it but I always liked that Rose hedgehog. I ran off to my house thinking about this being my first date with her. The thought made me happier as I ran home to get ready for my date.

**Amy's POV**

I looked through my closet to find something to wear tonight on my date with Sonic. I still couldn't believe it that he finally asked me on a date! What ever I picked out had to be perfect. I looked through my closet. I scanned through it until I decided to go in with a pink halter top with a knee length skirt that was white with a pink design at the bottom. I went ahead and put on a tiny bit of make-up to lighten up my look. It was nearly 9:45 when I finished. I went ahead outside to wait for Sonic who to my surprise was waiting outside on the porch with a pink rose in his hand. When he noticed I was there he got up before I could say hello. I smiled and he grinned and walked up handing me the rose.

"A rose for a rose in return." He said giving a smile. I smiled as well knowing what he meant. I took the rose from his hand and setted it on the rail of the porch.

"Thank you." I said to him as he took my hand. At first I thought we would be walking there. But not for Sonic who picked me up bridal style and ran off. I loved when he did that it makes me feel protected by him like nothing can get to me ever with him holding me.

"Ames?" He asked me. I looked up at him to see his grin. He putted me down as we walked over to find a place to sit. We were watching one of our favorite movies _Fast and Furious_. I was enjoying it the most. Especially the part that Sonic held me close to him. He loved me. This was actually going to be one of our first dates that Eggman won't ruin. Well actually I wouldn't consider times I was alone with Sonic a date but still.

"Want some popcorn?" I asked Sonic who then looked at me. He grinned.

"How about a chili dog?" I smiled too getting up. I turned around to face Sonic.

"Sonic…thanks for taking me out tonight." I said turning and walking to the concession stand.

"A small popcorn and a chili dog please."

The clerk went to get the order coming back with the popcorn.

"Where's the chili dog?" I asked but was soon grabbed by a big metal claw.

"You won't be needing it." He gave out an evil chuckle.

"**SONIC!**" I yelled out but soon my mouth was covered by a piece of cloth as I was taken away.

**SONIC'S POV**

I spun around to see Amy behind me right as she stepped out the door looking beautiful. Man she looked lovely tonight. I stood up and handed her the pink rose I brought for her.

"A rose for a rose in return." I smiled and handed her the rose. She smiled back at me showing me she understands. She setted the rose on the porch rail as I took her hand. I picked her up and ran off. We arrived in a split second at the theater. I could tell she was daydreaming.

"Ames?" I asked as she then looked up at me. I smiled and putted her down as we went to an open spot to sit. I sat down as Amy leaned on me. I sighed with happiness as we watched the film.

"You want some popcorn?" Amy asked looking at me. I smiled.

"How about a chili dog?" She smiled too.

"Coming right up." She said getting up and turned to me.

"Sonic….thanks for taking me out tonight." She stampered out. I expected her to say something like 'I love you' that's what she would usually say to me. I waited a little while looking at the stars.

"**SONIC!**"I heard someone scream.

"AMY!" I ran over to the concession stand to be to late. On the counter was a box of popcorn and a note that read.

_Sonic,_

_I have your girlfriend. If you want to see her rosy face then go to her house in half in hour!_

_Yours truly,_

_Eggman_

_HA,HA,HA!_

I ran off to Tail's house. What ever Eggman wanted I didn't care Amy's my responsibility. This was just another one of Eggman's plans to get me well yet again he'll lose. Nobody ruins one of MY dates!

**What's Eggman up to find out in the next chapter? This was my first sonamy story so how's that for a start. Please comment and review. Sorry this chapter is to short.**


End file.
